


Thor, the Ambassador, and the Gardener.

by Delyth



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delyth/pseuds/Delyth
Summary: Thor's disregard for lawn maintenance puts the Vanir ambassador in an awkward position. Loki enjoys making things worse.A short fic inspired by this post on Tumblr - https://mcufam.tumblr.com/post/179257884129/that-man-has-no-regard-for-lawn-maintenance





	Thor, the Ambassador, and the Gardener.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the idea of Thor being completely oblivious to the destruction the Bifrost leaves utterly hilarious. And I thought Loki would too. So I wrote this.

The Vanir Ambassador shook his head as he looked out across the perfectly manicured lawn adjacent to the palace, and the still smouldering marks signalling the departure of their recent guest.

Generally the Asgardians were very considerate when travelling by Bifrost and would arrive at a specific location just outside the eastern wing of the palace, on an area of decorative gravels that were regularly raked into pleasing patterns. Guests would return to Asgard from the same stone garden, which was just a short walk from the grand entrance, and it was easy for the palace staff to rake over the stones and remove the scorch marks from the site.

However, since the Allfather’s sons had come of age and begun representing Asgard in diplomatic affairs, things had changed. Thor being practical and forthright, and not inclined towards the delicacies of diplomacy would often call for Heimdall to bring him home as soon as diplomatic matters were settled – wherever he might be standing at the time. The palace staff had taken to conducting formal farewells in this garden, and where possible trying to steer Thor towards this site when it became apparent he was ready to depart. But sometimes, despite their best efforts, Thor did not pick up on the subtle cues and would unthinkingly cause damage to the lawns and gardens. It was an awkward situation, but the Ambassador did not want to jeopardise the current delicate negotiations despite the gardener’s very strong, and loudly articulated feelings on this matter.

  
***

A week later, and the Ambassador was seated in a small room on the western side of the palace finishing discussions with the Asgardian representatives, Thor and Loki Odinson.

“Well,” said Thor, rising from his seat, “I believe that concludes negotiations satisfactorily for all parties concerned. Thank you for your time and for your hospitality.”

Loki also stood and began gathering up the documents from the table. “Yes, I would also give you my thanks - for being a gracious host and for your hard work in developing this agreement.”

“You are most welcome,” replied the Ambassador. “Vanaheim greatly values its relationship with Asgard, and wishes to ensure it is a strong and long-lasting friendship.”

Loki smiled, “Asgard too values our friendship.”

“As our business here is done,” said Thor, “we must now return to Asgard.”

The Ambassador rose, and a flicker of panic flashed across his face as he realised they were on the other side of the palace from the stone garden. He quickly smiled again, “In that case, before you go, please join me for refreshments after this long and dry work.” He turned to the servant waiting near the door and said, “Please have refreshments brought to the main reception room, we will be there shortly.”

“No, no, do not bother yourself on our behalf!” said Thor. “We must return to Asgard with speed.”

The Ambassador hastily signalled to the servant to stay, and turned back tot Thor saying, “Well, then, please allow me to show you out.” He moved towards the door hoping that his guests would follow him back through the building to the grand entrance.

“Thank you,” said Thor, “but that is not necessary. Time is of the essence and we need only step outside and summon the Bifrost and we will be on our way.”

The Ambassador stopped and turned back towards the room, furiously thinking of some other way to persuade the Odinsons to follow him.

Pausing as he was packing away the documents, Loki watched the Ambassador’s face as he struggled for a reply.

“Oh, it is no trouble! No trouble at all.” said the Ambassador. He looked to Loki to see if any assistance might be found there.

One corner of Loki’s mouth raised in a slight smile as he realised the Ambassador did not wish for Thor to summon the Bifrost nearby, but nor did he wish to indirectly chastise the son of Odin by requesting he cease travelling in the manner in which he had done so many times before. Loki glanced out the window and noted that everything in sight was a beautiful living carpet of delicate flowers and perfect lush green lawn.

Keen not to miss an opportunity to let Thor make a fool of himself, he quickly pulled his face into a more serious expression and said, “My brother is correct, we must make haste. There are matters on Asgard that we must attend to.”

Thor moved across the room to shake the Ambassador’s hand in farewell, oblivious to the strained expression on his face. As the Ambassador shook Thor’s hand, he tried one last ploy to persuade Thor not to lay waste to the garden outside. “I understand urgent matters cannot wait, but will you at least give your farewells to the Duchess before you leave? I believe you will find her in the sitting room of the east wing at this time of the day.”

Thor hesitated, looking uncertain, “It is true I have not spoken to the Duchess this day, and it would be rude of us to depart without saying our goodbyes.”

Loki watched as the Ambassador relaxed a little. He had to admit to himself that he really did enjoy watching him squirm as he said, “Do not worry Thor, I spoke with her this morning and gave her our thanks. It is not necessary for us to disturb her again. I’m sure she also has important matters she must attend to.”

“Well then, if you are ready, brother, let us be on our way.” said Thor.

The smile on the Ambassador’s face slipped for a second, but he recovered, and smiled at Thor and Loki. “Yes of course. Don’t let me detain you.” he said with a nod of farewell.

***

The Ambassador watched as Thor and Loki left the room and walked out to the garden through the door in the hallway beyond. As his smile, and the light of the Bifrost faded, the servant who had watched the entire exchange sighed, and as he left the room, muttered, “I’ll go get the gardener.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I have even greater respect for fan fic writers now, after this. I haven't written any fiction since I was made to do it in school 20 years ago, so this is my first attempt. And holy crap! Writing is hard! lol  
> It was funny in my head, but I can no longer tell if it's even remotely amusing after spending all this time. So it will just have to do. Everyone has to start somewhere, eh?  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)


End file.
